How a simple bet changed Rose Weasley's life
by Kamakiri
Summary: after yet another of their arguements, Rose and Scorpius decide to play a game of chess. The strange, mysterious boy slowly becomes more friendly towards the shy, bookish girl. From enemies to friends... to lovers, perhaps? Rated T for the usual stuff. Scorose
1. Chapter 1

**My first HP fanfic, and my first Scorose fic, too :) OMG.**

**Hah.**

**Note:**

**The years/ages are as follows:**

**Albus,** seventh/17 years old.

**Hugo (might be in later chapters)** fifth/15 years old

**Lily, **fifth/15 years old

**Olivier (an OC of mine) **seventh/17 years old.

**Rose, **seventh/17 years old

**Scorpius, **seventh/17 years old

**Also;**

Lily and Rose are in Ravenclaw.

Scorpius is in Slytherin.

Albus and Hugo are in Gryffindor.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. I do own Olivier Brown, however (not her mother, Lavender Brown, though).

Now that all of that's out of the way; onwards to the story!

X~X~X

_**Chapter one**_

Rose Weasley yawned.

After a whole night of studying, she was tired. Pushing her wild red hair out of her eyes, she sighed. Of course, her mother expected her to be as great as her, but sometimes it seemed too hard.

She quietly made her way through the Ravenclaw common room to her dorm and collapsed onto her bed when she got there.

"Ngh, Rosie?" Lily asked sleepily from her bed, which was right next to Rose's.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you" she whispered back.

"No worries... " the younger girl mumbled, falling asleep again.

Rose chuckled and snuggled into her duvet, letting the warmth carry her off into a deep sleep, not worrying about sleeping in or school, since it was a weekend.

::::

The next morning, she woke up to Lily snoring loudly. She went over to the fifth year and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, I might go to Hogsmeade today, do you want to come if I do go?" she asked.

"Um, maybe... Hugo wanted to show me something today. Your brother is weird sometimes, Rose" Lily replied, pulling the blankets up more.

After getting dressed and going to the Hall to eat breakfast, she met up with Olivier Brown, her friend, who grinned and dragged her along the corridor.

"C'mon, Rosie! We have to-"

She stopped talking when she saw Albus heading over.

"Hello, Rose, Olive" he said, smiling.

"U-um, hi. And it's not Olive, just Olivier" Olivier stuttered, blushing.

'Oh god no, she's in love with my cousin?!' Rose thought, eyes widening at the thought.

"Going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, d'you want to come with us?"

He tilted his head, considering the offer.

"I would love to, but I'm busy at the moment. Maybe another day?"

"Of course!" Olivier exclaimed.

Right then, Rose wanted to sigh. Really loudly.

Sometime her friend was way too obvious.

"I guess I'll see you 'round, then. Bye. Oh, Rose, remember, watch out for that Scorpius guy. He's dodgy, I don't trust him" Albus said, waving slightly, winking at Olivier then walking past them.

Once he was out of sight, Rose whacked Olivier on the arm.

"You're crushing on my bloody cousin, Liv!"

"Hey, he's handsome, I can't help it!"

Rose rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Come on, if we want to get a table at The Three Broomsticks, we should go now" she hurried.

Olivier laughed and caught up.

"Yes yes, Miss Weasley" she mocked, grinning.

"Shut up, Miss Brown" Rose shot back.

The sight of a boy with platinum blonde hair walking towards them made her shiver.

He looked up and smirked.

"Rose Weasley, we meet again" he said.

"Ravenclaw will win the next game against Slytherin, Scorpius. We will"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Slytherin can't possibly win with a pathetic Beater like you on their team" Rose replied.

"Hah, like how Ravenclaw won't win will such a horrid Chaser as you on the team? The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, you slimey git"

"Oooh, fiery. I like girls like that"

Rose stopped and stared at the smirking boy.

"How abouts we settle this, over a game of chess?" she asked.

"Done. We'll bet something, too. If I win... you have to spend a whole afternoon with me and have to do as I say"

"If I win, you leave my brother alone, never hassle him again"

Rose stuck out her hand and Scorpius hesitated slightly before shaking it.

"Deal" they said.

Olivier coughed slightly.

"Um, Rose? Weren't we going to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

Rose sighed.

"Yes. Malfoy, we'll do this another day" she said, starting to walk away, but Scorpius caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait, maybe I could tag along. We could play at The Three Broomsticks. I have my set with me" he said, patting a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Rose frowned, considering this.

"Where are your friends today?" she asked.

"Sleeping or eating... " he sniggered then added quietly "Or shagging their girlfriends"

Rose sighed and finally nodded her consent.

"Fine. Just don't annoy me on the way there, okay?"

He nodded and followed the girls to Hogsmeade, to The Three Broomsticks.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

First chappy finished!

Woohoo.

A little shorter than I'd wanted, but they should get longer.

Should.

Review, please, I wanna know whether I should continue this Scorose fic!

Kthxbai,

-Kamakiri


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **whoop! Chapter two, for you's!

Hope you like. (I did like writing it c: )

Review, follow, ect ect (you know you want toooo)

First chapter has disclaimer and all the character ages, so I'm not gonna repeat it. You guys already know I don't own HP. (Still trying to get Mrs Rowling to say yes...)

Anyways, onwards to the story!

X~X~X~X

_**Chapter two**_

Scorpius smirked evily as he watched his knight smash Rose's queen (which was protecting her king), making her king have no way out, with his bishops blocking everywhere else.

"Check. Mate, m'lady. I win" Scorpius grinned, starting to pack up the set.

Rose frowned.

"B-but- I swear, you cheated!" she said.

"No, I didn't" he replied, sounding offended.

He stood up, brushing his hair out of his blue eyes.

Rose stayed seated, deliberately drinking her butterbeer slowly.

She watched him over the rim of the glass, glaring slightly, while he just smirked back.

"Come on, hurry up! You and I get to spend some time together~" Scorpius murmured, patting her on the shoulder.

He looked across at Olivier, who was boredly tapping the table.

"You can come too, if you want" he said.

She quickly shook her head.

"No thanks! I've got, um... studying to do. Bye" she replied, quickly standing up and leaving The Three Broomsticks, leaving a few coins on the table so Scorpius could pay.

He turned back to Rose who was staring at the table.

"A bet's a bet, c'mon, let's go" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

They walked in silence for a little while, til Scorpius broke the it with a quiet cough.

"So, why do you hate me?" he asked.

"You're in Slytherin... and, my father doesn't like yours. He told me to stay away from you" Rose replied, adding quietly to herself "And to beat you in everything".

"Oh. In a way, you're rebelling against your father, then" Scorpius pointed out, grinning.

She slapped him, not full-on, and scowled.

"Shut up" she muttered.

He shook his head, rubbing his abused cheek.

"Look, I'm not like my father. Well, I am, but I'm not. He... told me everything. But, he realizes where he went wrong, now. And I understand his reasons for doing what he did. An-" he was interupted by a girl who walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him away so she could whisper in his ear.

Rose just watched quietly, until the girl released him, quickly kissing him on the lips, then walking off again. Scorpius walked back to Rose.

"Sorry 'bout that" he said softly.

"Oh... yes. Um, weren't you with-" Rose started then stopped remembering a certain rumor that Scorpius was a bit of a womaniser.

He tilted his head, shrugging, avoiding the subject with a quiet "Where d'you want to go?"

"Wherever" Rose replied.

He nodded and continued walking, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if she was still following.

Eventually, they stopped at a small courtyard with a few pots and two benches.

He sat down on one bench and motioned for her to sit, too. But, Rose sat not next to him but across from him.

"So..." Rose said awkwardly. She didn't like being around Scorpius that much, as she felt like she was testing both her cousin's and her father's trust in her, breaking the promise that she would avoid Scorpius.

Scorpius just smiled and watched her for a moment before leaning down and picking up a rock, which he turned over in his hands, studying it for a moment before letting it drop back down, the clatter of it hitting the ground filling the silence between them.

They sat like that for what seemed to be an hour before Scorpius stood up, stretching.

"I'm going... Would you like to come with me?" he asked.

"Where abouts?" Rose replied. She shivered when a breeze went through the courtyard, raising goose bumps on her bare arms, making her wish she'd brought a jumper.

"Slytherin common room. You'll be fine, so long as you stay with me" Scorpius said, taking off his light cardigan and holding it out to her.

She shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'm not that cold... um, Scorpius, no offence, but I don't really want to go to the Slytherin common room" she said.

Scorpius shrugged, putting the cardigan back on. "None taken. Well, I'll see you around, then" he sighed, walking away, but Rose caught his arm.

"What about the bet? What happened to me having to stay with you for the whole afternoon?" she asked.

He shrugged again.

"It's fine. It's been fulfilled enough. Bye" he replied, pushing Rose's hand off his arm, then continuing on his way.

Rose stood there, watching him walk away.

Soon, the breeze picked up, making her shiver more, so she decided to head back inside, to the library. She found Olivier there, casually talking to Albus.

"Yes, but I don't understand how that wou- oh, hullo, Rosie!" Olivier said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hello, Liv. What happened to studying?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Albus laughed and held up a book.

"I was helping her study, Rose, honest" he said.

"Yes yes, I'm sure you were. Can I borrow Olivier for a moment?"

"Sure"

Rose nodded her thanks and led Olivier out of earshot of Albus.

"Olivier, you have to do me a favour"

The other girl frowned, absentmindedly tugging at her pony tail.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Don't tell Albus or Hugo about me making a bet with Scorpius... and losing it, therefore having to stay around him for two or so hours"

Olivier stopped and stared.

"B-but, I have to tell Albus, at least!" she whined.

"No. Please, don't. My father will kill me if he finds out. He doesn't want me anywhere near Scorpius" Rose pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell"

Rose hugged her and grinned.

"Thanks. You and Albus, eh?"

"Shut up!"

Rose laughed and steered her back to Albus, then all three of them sat down to study.

:-.::-.:

Later that night, Rose sat with Lily in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hugo was showing me the iPod thing he got for his birthday. Muggle things are so weird, Rosie" Lily exclaimed.

Rose chuckled, smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose. Mum got it for him, thought he might like it. He did, obviously. But he's always like that; toying around with muggle technology" she replied.

Lily nodded.

"Yes. He showed me last time I went to your house what he was doing with a toaster"

"What toaster? He didn't tell me about a toaster!" Rose growled, starting to stand, but Lily giggled and pulled her back down.

"Don't worry, it was one of his failing projects"

"It better be"

Lily smiled and hugged Rose.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, Rosie. Night" she said, yawning and stretching, then making her way to the girls dorms.

Rose eventually followed and slowly got into her pyjamas, crawling into bed.

She dreamed of the usual things; Quidditch, winning House Cup, her family...

But she also dreamed of something new.

Scorpius Malfoy.

He sat on a window ledge, looking down at something below.

Moonlight lighted half of his face, making his blue eyes sparkle, but part of his face was hidden in shadow. He turned towards her, a sudden genuine smile on his face as he reached out for her.

At that precise moment, Rose woke up, covered in sweat. Panting, she shoved her duvet half off, so it only covered up to her knees.

'What a horrible nightmare!' she thought, curling up again. To her annoyance in the morning, she did dream of Scorpius again.

More than twice, she thought, she hadn't really counted. She just wanted to forget it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
